Navidad
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Matthew estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en Navidad. Feliciano, en cambio, no.


**_Summary: Estar sólo en Navidad es aburrido._**

 ** _Avisos: Lo de siempre, Canadá olvidado, burlas hacia Ita-chan, blahblah..._**

 ** _N/A: Me EN-CAN-TA esta pareja :c Me da pena que no sea más popular ;w; Ah y es Human AU(?_**

 ** _Pareja: Matthew W. x Feliciano V. (Canadá x Nor-Italia)_**

 ** _Palabras: 755 :D_**

* * *

La nieve caía con suavidad sobre los pinos, pintando todo de blanco.

Matthew había decidido salir a la ciudad para despejarse. Que alegría ser Navidad y no tener a nadie con quien compartirla.

Antiguamente la celebraba con su hermano, con Arthur y con Francis, pero como llevaban haciendo desde hacía unos años, Arthur y Alfred la celebraban solos y Francis con Antonio y Gilbert (Seguramente también con Lovino)

No es que Matthew fuese religioso, ni mucho menos, y aún sin tener una creencia específica en el día de la Navidad, se sentía completamente sólo sin nadie a su lado.

Y la verdad, estar en su casa junto a la hoguera, con una taza de chocolate entre sus manos era una idea tentadora, pero el no tener a nadie con quien hablar o simplemente acurrucarse le quitaba el atractivo.

Habían unas cuantas personas por la calle. Unos jóvenes amigos de fiesta por aquí y por allá, familiares yendo a casa de conocidos, madres de familia comprando los últimos víveres para la cena de navidad... Por lo demás no había más variedad.

Pero algo llamó la atención del canadiense.

Una cabellera semi-pelirroja que conocía se asomó entre unos arbustos. Y sí, efectivamente, Feliciano Vargas estaba sentado en un banco, calentándose las manos como podía, con un rostro nostálgico.

-¿Feliciano?- Le llamó suavemente, y vio como el otro se daba la vuelta.

-¿Oh, Matthew?¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- El nombrado se sorprendió gratamente, ¿recordaba su nombre?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo... ¿No estás con Lovino?¿O con Ludwig?

-Lovino está con Antonio, y Ludwig estaba ocupado... Ocupado en la noche de Navidad, por supuesto.- Rió irónico.

-Oh...- Carraspeó.- ¿Lo siento? Si te sirve de ayuda, yo tampoco tengo a nadie para compartir este frío infernal.

Esa broma mala hizo reír a Feliciano, quien tapó su boca mientras una sonrisa atacaba su boca.

-Gracias, ahora no me siento tan mal ni congelado.

-¡Oh, es verdad!¿Prefieres hablar en una cafetería?

-No importa, ¿damos un paseo?

-¿Por qué no?

Feliciano se levantó y sacudió su abrigo, sonriéndole.

-Supongo que no suele hacer tanto frío en Italia.

-No te creas, he llegado a morirme en Milán por el frío...- Rió.- Pero en cierto modo, el invierno es bonito, ¿no crees?

Matthew asintió y se dirigió a una zona más tranquila.- Nunca he ido a Italia, así que no sé muy bien como funciona el clima allí.

-¡¿Nunca?!- Preguntó sobresaltado el italiano.- Eso tendré que resolverlo yo.

Matthew se sonrojó, asintiendo casi apresuradamente.

-Oye... ¿Qué pensabas hacer hoy? Q-Quiero decir, si tenías planes o...

-No en realidad.- Le interrumpió antes de que volviese a decir alguna tontería que le avergonzase.- Sé que Lovi se quedará con Toño hasta muuuy tarde.- Puso los ojos en blanco.- Romeo está con sus amigos, Ludwig no quiere ni verme y Kiku estaba atrapado en casa de Yao.- Rió.

-No digas eso... Seguro que Ludwig tiene alguna razón para no haber quedado.

-Sí, que no quiere ni verme.- Rió otra vez, aunque no parecía que fuese una risa sincera.

-¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?

-Bueno, soy pesado, inútil, no hago más que destrozar su trabajo, no le dejo concentrarse, hablo demasiado... ¡Oh espera!¿Lo estoy haciendo otra vez verdad? Lo siento...- Miró hacia abajo.

-¡No, para nada! Me gusta escucharte hablar. Soy alguien que habla poco, ¿sabes? Tiene que haber alguien que haga conversación. Además...- Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Feliciano.- Yo creo que eres alguien talentoso, imaginativo, optimista y tierno.- Sonrió antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sonrojándose intensamente.- Y-Yo, qui-quiero decir...

-Gracias.- Feliciano sonrió con las mejillas rosadas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Matthew.- Tú también eres increíble, Matt.

Se quedaron unos segundos simplemente mirándose, admirándose el uno al otro, enamorándose poco a poco.

-¿Te apetece chocolate y unos gofres?

-¿Con miel de Maple?

-Yo hago los mejores.

-Más quisieras.

-¿Eso es un reto?

Matthew se sorprendió a sí mismo invitando a Feliciano a su casa, pasando toda la noche acurrucados al lado de la chimenea, riendo con anécdotas e historias.

Quizás la Navidad no estaba tan mal como creía.


End file.
